Le jour des morts
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: [OS sur Mahyar et Krayn] Le monde entier a changé, transformé par une pandémie qui a réveillé les morts. Alors que le mot "humanité" n'a plus aucun sens, deux hommes tentent de survivre. [Préquel de Transformation, il n'y a pas besoin de l'avoir lu.]


_BONSWAR ! J'avais envie d'écrire un truc long et épuisant en bonne masochiste que je suis, et j'ai choisi Mahyar comme source d'inspiration. Pourquoi ce paaaaauvre Mahyar ? J'en ai absolument aucune idée '-' Juste un besoin soudain d'écrire sur lui. Prêt ? C'est parti !_

 **Disclaimer :** Mahyar et Krayn sont leurs propres propriétés. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits, toute copie de mes textes sans autorisation est interdite.

 **LE JOUR DES MORTS**

Beaucoup de personnes pensaient que les zombies n'étaient que des légendes, des monstres utilisés pour nous effrayer dans les séries télévisées, les films. S'il y a encore quelques jours on vous avait dit qu'ils étaient bien réels, vous auriez ri au nez de cette personne, en le traitant de fou. Et pourtant. Il y a eu ces morts étranges, aux organes dévorés. Il y a eu ces morts aux organes dévorés, qui se sont relevés, pour dévorer les médecins légistes. Ces mêmes médecins légistes qui ont ensuite communiquer le mal au commissariat. En une semaine, les morts ont envahi Paris. La semaine suivante, c'est tout le nord de la France qui fut contaminé. Celle d'après, le sud. Celle qui suivit l'Espagne, puis l'Allemagne. En quelques mois, l'Europe se retrouva envahie de cadavres vivants, de plus en plus nombreux, croissant en même temps que le nombre de vivants diminuait, contraignant les derniers êtres humains vivants à une fuite forcée, privés d'électricité et de réseau, obligés à la survie dans des lieux et des climats peu enclins à les y aider.

Notre histoire débute dans une ville de l'est de la France, Lyon plus précisément. Au début de la pandémie, elle semblait avoir été épargnée. Des remparts avaient été mis en place, des conditions sanitaires exceptionnelles empêchaient toute entrée ou sortie. Chaque personne était suivie quotidiennement, au moindre doute, c'était l'isolement. Seulement, les plus grands drames sont souvent des accidents. Cette pauvre enfant mendiant aux portes, réclamant des soins, les gardes l'ont laissé passer, par pitié. Pour une raison inconnue, personne ne songea à l'examiner, ce n'était qu'une gamine qui mourrait de faim, pas un cas urgent. Le soir-même, elle a été recueillie dans une famille. Elle est décédée dans la nuit, d'une forte fièvre, elle s'est relevée, et a mordu ses protecteurs. S'inquiétant de ne pas voir la famille à l'appel du matin, les gardes ont ouvert la porte. Deux d'entre eux ont été mordus. Le jour suivant, l'unité censée protéger la ville marchait dans la rue, se jetant sur les civils. Les personnes les plus censées quittèrent immédiatement la cité, les autres périrent avec elle.

Mahyar et Krayn furent les premiers à quitter la ville. L'avantage d'avoir un spécialiste du jeu de rôle dans un groupe est que la vie en territoire ennemie devient bien plus facile. Enfin... Quand on trouve les dits-éléments pour survivre. Les deux hommes avaient un bon petit paquet de ressources alimentaires et de l'eau, deux denrées absolument nécessaires à leur survie. Mais si la première semaine se passa relativement bien, dès la seconde, les réserves diminuèrent à vue d'œil et commencèrent à les inquiéter. C'était loin d'être leur seule préoccupation. Dans les bois, les monstres étaient certes moins nombreux, et donc adaptés à leurs dagues, mais dans les villes, quand la population de morts-vivants était plus importante, ils étaient contraints à la fuite, par manque de moyens. Ce jour là, ils se trouvaient devant une épicerie abandonné depuis longtemps par son propriétaire, à l'entrée d'un petit village. Quelques goules rôdaient dans les parages, mais étant très dispersées, elles ne représentaient pas un danger immédiats. Mahyar et Krayn étaient cachés derrière une voiture pour le moment, préparant le plan d'action.

« J'ai vu deux ombres bouger à l'intérieur, dit Mahyar. Espérons qu'il n'y en a que deux.

\- Ouais. Il y a des boîtes de conserve sur la droite. J'espère que c'est pas encore du cassoulet, les haricots froids c'est pas ce qu'il y a de meilleur. Sans parler de la viande.

\- Je donnerai tout pour un steak chaud avec des frites moi. »

Krayn rit nerveusement. Même après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, le Streamer restait fidèle à ses habitudes et se refusait le droit de manger de la viande. Ce qui s'était retrouvé bien vite problématique. Mahyar essayait de faire de son mieux pour trouver des boites de légumes, mais la denrée se raréfiait, il fallait être prudent. Ce dernier sortit sa dague, jeta un coup d'oeil aux alentours, histoire de s'assurer qu'aucun zombie ne les avaient en visuel, puis il se tourna vers son ami.

« Prêt ?

\- Allons-y. »

Mahyar longea le côté droit de la voiture, pour atteindre l'épicerie. L'entrée était fermée par une grille en fer, mais les deux hommes avaient repéré une entrée de service, dans une petite ruelle sans issue. C'est donc cette direction qu'ils prirent. Ils durent tout de même s'occuper d'une goule qui se trouvait sur leur chemin, discrètement, d'un coup de dague dans le crâne. C'était le seul moyen de s'en débarrasser de toute manière. Krayn s'occupa de crocheter la serrure de la porte en bois avec deux pinces à épiler, et ils s'engouffrèrent tous deux dans le bâtiment, qui se révéla bien vite être lugubre, sombre et poussiéreux. Néanmoins, cet endroit était une véritable mine d'or. Dans les cartons que contenaient encore cette réserve, ils trouvèrent des bouteilles d'eau, en grande quantité, ainsi que de la viande séchée. Pas assez pour nourrir deux hommes pendant une semaine en tout cas. Ils prirent le temps de remplir leurs sacs, avant de s'intéresser à la boutique en elle-même, derrière la porte en bois en face d'eux.

Krayn décida de passer devant, et entrouvrit assez pour apercevoir quatre goules au moins. Deux tournaient près de la baie vitrée, sans but précis, probablement ceux que Mahyar avait déjà repéré. Les deux autres semblaient captivés par une fuite d'eau provenant du plafond. Les goules réagissent au bruit, l'eau coulant au sol devaient les attirer. Krayn referma doucement la porte.

« Ils sont nombreux, chuchota t-il. J'en ai vu quatre, la possibilité que d'autres soient cachées dans les rayons n'est pas exclue. On devrait faire demi-tour.

\- Non ! On ne peut pas laisser passer une occasion pareille, t'es malade !

\- Je me ferais pas mordre pour deux boîtes de conserve Mahyar !

\- J'ai une idée. »

Le Streamer soupira. Les « idées » de Mahyar ne se passaient jamais exactement comme prévu. Tout ceci ne le rassurait pas réellement. Il haussa néanmoins les épaules, l'incitant à s'exprimer. Mahyar hocha la tête en remerciement.

« Il y a la grille devant la baie vitrée. Va donner des coups dedans, ça les attirera. Pendant ce temps là, je me faufile à l'intérieur et je récupère la nourriture. On se retrouve à l'extérieur.

\- C'est une idée foireuse, ça va attirer les zombies à l'extérieur.

\- Tu as un meilleur plan ?

\- Oui, on se casse d'ici, c'est pas deux pauvres boîtes de conserve qui vont nous permettre de passer l'hiver ! »

Mahyar sembla légèrement agacé par l'attitude de son compagnon d'aventures. Krayn s'en rendit compte et se radoucit. Il posa une main sur son épaule et se plaça devant lui, pour l'avoir yeux dans les yeux. Son interlocuteur baissa immédiatement le regard, confirmant le doutes de son ami. Ce dernier posa une main sous son menton et le força à relever la tête. Mahyar sembla légèrement gêné par ce contact rapproché, mais ne dit rien.

« Ce n'est pas un jeu de rôle Mahyar. Si on se fait mordre, si on meurt, c'est pour de vrai. On n'en revient pas. … Pas vivant tout du moins. On ne peut pas se permettre de risquer nos vies pour des conneries. Jouons la sécurité et partons d'ici. Je sais ce que tu penses, mais si on rentre là dedans, on va y rester. On est pas prêts. J'ai vu un magasin d'armes, plus haut dans la rue, on trouvera peut être de quoi enfin se protéger.

\- Très bien, répondit le Maître des dès dans un soupir. Je suppose que tu as raison. Allons-y. »

Il tourna les talons à contre cœur. Ça ne lui plaisait pas. Krayn avait déjà ouvert la porte, et une fois sûr qu'il n'y avait aucun danger, il sortit, Mahyar sur les talons. Ils longèrent le mur pour gagner le magasin d'armes, plus au nord. Problème, il y avait quelques goules sur le trajet. Peu nombreuses, certes, mais si l'une d'elle alertait les autres, ils seraient vite dans le pétrin.

« Là ! Chuchota Mahyar, en pointant du doigt un escalier, sur le côté droit d'une maison. Il se termine pas trop loin d'un toit. On pourrait traverser en hauteur. Il y aura qu'un saut à faire pour atteindre le magasin et on rentre par une fenêtre.

\- Et comment on sait s'il y a des zombies à l'intérieur ?

\- Ce sera la surprise. C'est un petit magasin, s'il y en a, ce sera pas plus d'un ou deux. »

Krayn, peu convaincu, finit néanmoins par emboîter le pas à Mahyar, déjà en train de grimper les escaliers. Un zombie les remarqua, mais à part tendre les bras dans les airs stupidement pour essayer de les atteindre, il ne put pas faire grand chose. L'homme aux dreads prit un peu d'élan et réussit à atteindre le bord du toit. Krayn poussa ses jambes pour l'aider à monter, et, en échange, Mahyar l'aida à son tour. Ils prirent le temps d'observer en contre-bas, découvrant par la même occasion qu'ils avaient bien fait de passer par le haut, vu le nombre de zombies rassemblés sur une place dans une rue plus à l'ouest. Ils progressèrent rapidement sur les toits, pour arriver sur une grande ouverture, menant sur le toit du magasin. La réticence de Krayn fut tout de suite plus forte. Ce saut était de toute évidence risqué. Mahyar recula de quelques pas, puis se jeta dans le vide. Il se rattrapa in extremis au bord du toit, et pris appui sur la gouttière pour grimper. Son genou avait pris cher en claquant contre les briques, mais il s'en remettrait. En face de lui, Krayn hésitait, avançant, reculant, cherchant un point d'appui plus stable.

« Je le sens pas, finit-il par dire. Je vais tomber.

\- Mais non tu vas pas tomber. Dis-toi que si tu tombes, les zombies vont venir te manger les entrailles, dit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie. On est pas si haut que ça, si tu tombes, ce sera au maximum une jambe cassée.

\- Et si ça arrive, je fais quoi hein ? Fuir avec une jambe cassée ?!

\- Aie confiance Krayn. »

Le gourou des dindons poussa un soupir. Il recula, pris de l'élan. Mahyar se prépara à le réceptionner. Krayn plongea au dessus du vide, mais rata son atterrissage. Il réussit à attraper le bras de Mahyar, la seule chose le retenant désormais au dessus du vide. L'homme aux dreads tendit les muscles au maximum, une main tenant Krayn, l'autre tenant la cheminée. La situation était critique. Le bruit avait alerté les zombies, se regroupant au sol, prêts à en découdre.

« Attrape la gouttière Krayn ! Sous tes pieds.

\- Je veux pas mourir, se mit-il à répéter en boucle. Putain Mahyar, je te l'avais dit !

\- Reste calme ! Met tes pieds sur la gouttière. »

Krayn prit confiance, sous les indications de Mahyar. Il finit par trouver la gouttière, soulageant son ami légèrement. Néanmoins toujours en équilibre, le streamer n'osait plus regarder en bas. Les grognements des montres le terrifiait. Il sentit la gouttière sous lui s'affaisser. Mais il ne dit rien, parce qu'au fond de lui, il était déjà prêt à ce qui arriverait. Mahyar tira de toutes ses forces, quand quelque chose le tira d'un coup. La main de Krayn le lâcha. La gouttière se brisa.

« KRAYN ! »

Mahyar se pencha au dessus du toit, juste assez pour entendre les cris de douleur de Krayn, s'écrasant d'abord au sol, avant de se faire ensevelir sous la masse de monstres. Il recula, les larmes aux yeux, essayant de garder son calme. Les cris de Krayn, eux, ne cessèrent qu'après quelques minutes, alors que lui tombait au sol, couvrant ses oreilles de ses mains, pour ne plus les entendre. Puis il se mit à hurler, de rage, de colère, autant contre lui même que contre les zombies et Krayn. Il avait été stupide, et maintenant il était mort. Il s'en voulait horriblement. Il resta de longues heures assis contre le mur de l'étage, à ruminer du noir, pleurer. Puis il se releva, poussé par la faim. Il devait avancer. Rester ici à se morfondre ne ferait qu'accélérer sa propre mort, et ça ne serait utile à personne. Des milliers de personnes mourraient tous les jours dans ce monde devenu fou, ceux qui restaient devaient se montrer fort, et avancer, sans jamais se retourner, ni abandonner.

Il explosa la vitre du bâtiment, et s'engouffra à l'intérieur. S'il trouvait une arme à feu, n'importe laquelle, il serait comblé. En rentrant, Mahyar détourna immédiatement le regard. Un homme était pendu, zombifié, en train de s'agiter pour essayer de l'attraper. Les suicides. Ils avaient été nombreux à en faire preuve, pour échapper à la pandémie. Bien peu avaient été réellement efficace. Mahyar décapita le zombie, par pitié, puis planta sa dague dans le crâne du monstre, par pitié. Il fit rapidement un tour de la pièce. Deux bouteilles d'eau, une boîte de conserve. Ils le mit dans son sac, et avança vers l'escalier. Aucun bruit en bas, c'était bon signe. Il descendit, et se tint prêt, sur ses gardes. Un rapide coup d'œil lui indiqua qu'il n'y avait rien de vivant, ou plutôt mort dans la pièce.

Très bien. Il se mit à fouiller l'endroit, minutieusement. Le magasin semblait avoir été vandalisé, mais il trouva quelques munitions et un petit pistolet. Ne s'y connaissant absolument pas en armes, il se contenta de lire l'étiquette et les noms sur les boîtes de balles pour trouver les bonnes. Il récupéra au total une cinquantaine de balles. Il trouva également une mini-arbalète et douze carreaux. De quoi tenir les goules en respect et en silence. Il trouva une porte camouflée dans l'arrière boutique, menant directement sur la rue. Il secoua la tête en repensant à Krayn. Il devait arrêter d'y penser. Déprimer ne lui servirait à rien, survivre au contraire...

« Allez Mahyar, courage. »

Il ouvrit la porte et se glissa à l'extérieur, dague à la main. Une goule tourna son regard vide dans sa direction. Mahyar s'en débarrassa d'un coup habile dans la tête. Les zombies étaient plus nombreux dans cette ruelle, il allait devoir être prudent. Il se baissa sur le cadavre. Il espérait sincèrement que les films ne mentaient pas. Il ouvrit le ventre du monstre, et se tartina de sang et d'entrailles, tirant une grimace horrible à chaque fois qu'il mettait ses mains dans la chose. C'était gluant, répugnant, et maintenant il sentait le mort. Génial. Excellente journée en perspective. Il se releva, poisseux, et avança vers la grande rue. Une chance qu'il participait à de nombreuses « Zombies party » et qu'il imitait à merveille leur démarche. Quoi qu'il en soit, tout se passa bien, il passa inaperçu dans la masse de monstres, quoique toujours sur ses gardes et très nerveux.

Il finit par atteindre la campagne, déserte, et il put enfin se débarbouiller dans une rivière. Il avait de quoi tenir quelques semaines, il allait pouvoir se mettre en quête d'un abri. Il espéra tomber sur une maison de campagne abandonnée, où il pourrait rester caché, tout en profitant de la proximité de la ville. Alors qu'il était en train de réfléchir, un bruit l'alerta, sur la route juste derrière lui. Une voiture en train de freiner. Il fit volte face, main sur sa dague, au cas où ce serait des personnes hostiles. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Tout comme ceux des personnes dans la voiture.

« Fr... Fred ? »

Le dit Fred descendit de la voiture, et lui fonça dessus, le prenant dans ses bras dans un câlin forcé. Mahyar, trop abasourdi, ne réagit même pas. Seb descendit de la voiture à son tour. Il semblait exténué, des poches énormes sous les yeux.

« Comment vous m'avez retrouvé ?

\- Du pur hasard, répondit Seb. On... On allait vers Lyon, au cas où vous y étiez encore, avec Krayn. - On a pas trouvé Bob. Mais il était avec Fanta, on pense qu'ils ont réussi à s'en sortir. Krayn n'est pas avec toi ? »

Mahyar baissa le regard, les larmes remontèrent, et il éclata en sanglot dans les bras de Fred, de manière totalement incontrôlée. Il leur expliqua tout ce qu'il s'était passé, le saut, les zombies. Seb craqua également. Seul Fred resta calme, les consolant tous les deux. Il finit par se relever, entraînant Mahyar avec lui.

« On va partir vers le Nord. Le froid ralentit les zombies. Si on arrive à gagner... Le Danemark, ce sera parfait.

\- Le Danemark ? Lâcha Mahyar en riant. C'est plutôt loin.

\- Qui sait, on tombera peut être sur des survivants, dit Seb, optimiste. Peut être même Fanta et Bob.

\- Fais-moi un test de mental, on va voir ça tout de suite. »

Sous le regard médusé de Mahyar et Fred, Seb sortit deux dès bleus de sa poche et les lança. Un. Succès critique. Mahyar, le regard brillant, s'engouffra dans la voiture, et ils se mirent en route tous les trois, en route vers leur destinée.

* * *

 _Comme vous l'avez sans doute compris, cette fanfiction rejoint Transformation. Mais pas seulement ^^ Il y aura un OS sur Fred, Seb et Benzaie, sur comment ils sont arrivés là, ainsi qu'une fanfiction sur Mahyar, Fred, Seb et Bob après tout ça ^^ Autrement dit, mes pauvres lapins, vous n'avez pas fini de souffrir. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, j'ai bossé... Quatre jours entiers sur ce texte, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! Bisouilles, me zigouillez pas trop x)_


End file.
